


Тоже подвиг

by WTF Marvel Big Three 2018 (marvelbigthree)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelbigthree/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20Big%20Three%202018
Summary: стихи





	Тоже подвиг

**Author's Note:**

> стихи

Накопив с полдюжины штампиков «непригоден», поневоле масштаб ты рекалибруешь свой. И не каждый вояка так ценит законный орден, как астматик диагноз годности к строевой.  
Отжиманья, борьба, барьеры, броски и марши. Не успел отряд догнать, а бежишь опять. Как ни странно, но дыханья хватает дальше, если вовремя сможешь зубы покрепче сжать. Хоть окопы рыть, хоть ночами стоять на страже — ты готов от свистка, как водится, до свистка, свято веря: на фронте польза бывает даже от последнего задохлого слабака.

Но когда — за упрямство, а может, за эту веру — получаешь то, о чем и мечтать не мог, генералы уже пророчат тебе карьеру: ты ведь правда хочешь отчизне служить, сынок?  
Вот и служишь — рекламной мартышкой в цветном буклете, на арене ужимки делаешь и прыжки. Обмирают девицы, звонко смеются дети, но брезгливо морщат лица фронтовики.

Представлений счет уже перешел за сотни, и вперед расписан график на много дней. Получать по морде где-нибудь в подворотне было как-то необиднее и честней…  
Барабаны на сцене бьют, и ликуют трубы, и девицы юбками машут туда-сюда.   
Стив идет на выход, оскалив в улыбке зубы. Потому что кто герой — тот герой всегда.


End file.
